Opening 22: Ai wa Kurayami no Naka de
Anterior Opening----------------------------------------Siguiente Opening Ai wa Kurayami no Naka de es el vigésimosegundo opening de Detective Conan. Su emisión se extiende desde el episodio #491 al episodio #504, pertenecientes al arco argumental Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro. Sipnosis El opening comienza con unos planos de Vermouth y su Harley-Davidson V-Rod, seguidos por una imagen de Conan alertado que rápidamente se convierte en otra de Shinichi Kudo, con expresión desafiante. A continuación tiene lugar la presentación del episodio, que Conan acompaña pronunciando las siguientes palabras: «''El suspense estremecedor está en aumento. Corriendo en la oscuridad, se oyen un grito rojo y un disparo negro.»'' Tras la presentación, dos planos muestran a Vermouth fumando mientras observa al coche de Gin poniéndose en marcha. Justo después aparece Shuichi Akai conduciendo su Chevrolet C-1500, desde dos pespectivas. En las tres transiciones siguientes salen Gin, Vodka y el Porsche 356A negro, para dar lugar a una escena en la que se ve a Vermouth colocándose el casco de la moto. Tras esto, aparecen tres pantallazos mostrando a Chianti, Korn y Kir, y, abriendo el estribillo de la canción, vuelven a verse dos planos de Vermouth conduciendo su V-Rod. Les siguen tres tomas con Gin, Akai y Vermouth, y tras ellas se muestra otro plano con James Black, Jodie Starling y otros dos agentes del FBI. La última parte del estribillo la ilustran una pequeña escena con Eisuke Hondou tropezándose junto a Ran y Sonoko, y otra en la que se comparan las caras de Eisuke y Rena Mizunashi. La segunda repetición del estribillo empieza con unas imágenes de Conan corriendo que se superponen con otras de Shinichi. Seguidamente, dos pantallazos muestran primero a Gin y a Vodka y luego a Vermouth, Chianti, Korn y Kir. A continuación se muestra otra imagen de Conan, agachándose cansado y volviéndose a incorporar rápidamente. En el siguiente plano vuelve a aparecer Akai, ajustándose la chaqueta con aspecto serio. Por último se muestra la imagen de cierre del opening, en la que aparece Conan rodeado de todos los personajes principales de la saga Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro. Vídeo Letra |-|Original= Ai wa tesaguri kurayami no naka de odoru It's gonna be a great night, yeah~ Kakenukeru Freeway Kono omoi To be your slave Oh, you crazy rainy night, no one care Sunao ni nare Night nureta Memories konna ni mo For you Kanjiteru But you're so cold Oh! Tonight and everynight, you'd be mine Me utsuri ki ni naru koi no kakehiki Ai wa tesaguri kurayami no naka de odoru It's gonna be a great night, yeah~ Ai wa kimagure Beat ni dakare mitsumete In your eyes oh, yeah Yoake no Highway Tsubuyaita To change your mind Oh, razy crazy night, no one care Amaku setsunai kokoro ni In my dream Ai wa maboroshi kurayami no naka de odoru It's gonna be a great night, yeah Ai wa furuete Beat ni dakare kono mama In your eyes oh, yeah Ai wa tesaguri kurayami no naka de odoru It's gonna be a great night, yeah~ Ai wa kimagure Beat ni dakare mitsumete In your eyes oh, yeah Ai wa maboroshi kurayami no naka de odoru It's gonna be a great night, yeah Ai wa furuete Beat ni dakare kono mama In your eyes oh, yeah |-|Español= (El amor es como aferrarse ciegamente, baila en la oscuridad) (Va a ser una gran noche, sí) Acelerando en la autopista, lo que quiero es ser tu esclava Oh, tú, noche lluviosa de locura, a nadie le importa Noche, abre tu corazón, los recuerdos se empapan Siento por ti tanto, pero eres tan frío Oh! esta noche y todas las demás, serías mío No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, es el plan del amor El amor es como aferrarse ciegamente, baila en la oscuridad, va a ser una gran noche, sí... El amor es un impulso, toma al ritmo de sus brazos Mírame en tus ojos, oh sí Amanecer en la autopista Mientras siga viva, vendrá Oh, loca loca noche, a nadie le importa un corazón melancólico en mi sueño El amor es una ilusión, baila en la oscuridad, va a ser una gran noche, sí... El amor tiembla, entregado a los brazos del ritmo En tus ojos como ello, oh sí El amor es como aferrarse ciegamente, baila en la oscuridad, va a ser una gran noche, sí... El amor es un impulso, toma al ritmo de sus brazos Mírame en tus ojos, oh sí El amor es una ilusión, baila en la oscuridad, va a ser una gran noche, sí... El amor tiembla, entregado a los brazos del ritmo En tus ojos como ello, oh sí Curiosidades *Izumi Sakai, líder de la banda ZARD y vocalista de la canción, falleció por cáncer cervical pocos meses antes de la emisión del Opening. El single fue publicado de forma póstuma, y fue el último de la banda. Imágenes Opening 22 ZARD 1.jpg|Portada del CD Opening 22 ZARD 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Opening 22 ZARD CD.jpg|CD Categoría:Openings